


here comes the sun

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Prompto & Noctis First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baby chocobros!, COR PROTECTS PROMPTO AT ALL COSTS, Cor Adopts Prompto, Gen, Happy Ending, Mild Mention of Parental Neglect, Mild mention of bullying, Mild mention of unhealthy eating habits, dad cor & baby prompto, some brief bullying scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Cor sighs. “Sometimes you can mistreat people by not paying attention to them at all. Don’t have to be hit or yelled at to be mistreated. Do you get that?”Prompto bows his head nervously. He understands Cor’s words, but it’s just not something he really wants to think about. He knows, deep down, his parents care, but he’s just not sure to what extent. “My parents care, I think. They just… get busy.”“Listen, when you have a kid, there’s no such thing as being too busy for ‘em,” Cor says. “When they took you in, they promised to take care of you. If they’re not doing a good job at that, you let me know, okay?"
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 27
Kudos: 432





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettArbuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/gifts).

> For the lovely [Scarlett!](https://twitter.com/katyscarart) Her art and sweet friendship always makes me smile, so I couldn't resist tackling an art/fic trade! Her prompt was 'Cor adopting Prompto after finding out about his neglectful parents' mixed with a bit of 'adjusting to living at the citadel'. I hope I've done it justice <333 I'VE NEVER REALLY WRITTEN MANY KIDS BEFORE so apologies in advance lol

Prompto’s forgotten his house key. It doesn’t happen often; he can’t afford for that, as his parents are never home, and he’d be stranded outside, just like today.

Prompto has already been on his run today, but he figures there’s nothing else to do until his parents get home and can unlock the door for him -- _ if _ they ever arrive home tonight.

With a sigh, Prompto laces up his shoes tighter and starts jogging around the block. He probably shouldn’t be doing it again running on so little food, but he supposes once or twice (or maybe three times) won’t hurt, would it? He’s had a salad today, that’s healthy, right?

Prompto stops for a red light on the sidewalk, breathing labored. His shorts are getting a little loose on him, which delights him to no end. He wishes his parents would notice how well he’s doing with his health these past few months -- or notice him in general. Sometimes, he feels like a stranger to his mom and dad. Prompto knows they’re not his birth parents, but he wishes they’d at least act like it a _ little _ bit. What is he doing wrong? He sees other foster kids in school, and they seem to be loved just fine. 

Prompto doesn’t really know what that’s like. It’s comfortable in his own house sometimes, but that’s about it. He’s not in danger, so he probably shouldn’t complain, but sometimes he just feels so… _ sad _.

Prompto is about to start jogging at the green light when he sees _ him -- _ the shield to the prince. Gladio, he remembers. He doesn’t know him at all, but he _ wishes _ . Gladio is friendly to him, even if he’s 15 (far older than Prompto, as he’s only 12) but Prompto doesn’t even know how to interact with kids his _ own _ age. They see each other so often on jogs that Gladio’s taken to waving to him, and Prompto can only wave shyly in return. Prompto doesn’t deserve to have friends like Gladio, he knows that (not that he has friends at all).

This time, Gladio appraises him suspiciously, running over to Prompto’s side of the intersection. “Didn’t I see you here this morning already?”

Prompto shrugs, breathing still labored. “No,” he lies. “That was yesterday.”

Gladio frowns. “No one likes a liar. Why you out here again?”

Prompto freezes. He hopes Gladio isn’t _ actually _ mad at him for lying. He just doesn’t want people to notice him, at least not in that way. Not while he looks like _ this, _ especially not someone as cool as Gladio, who hangs out with _ Noctis _. 

“Just bored,” Prompto lies again.

Gladio’s frown deepens. “You sure you’re okay? It’s kinda late.”

Prompto nods. “Yeah! It’s fine!”

“You eat today?” Gladio asks. “Running twice in one day only works if you eat a lot.”

Prompto looks at his feet guiltily. “Yeah, I, uh, ate.”

Gladio sighs, clearly realizing he’s not going to get an answer from Prompto. “Can I run you home? Someone I know got on my butt for leaving you alone.”

Someone Gladio knows? Prompto looks up at him anxiously. He wonders if he’s talking about Noctis, or someone else? Prompto’s so scared that Noctis remembers who he is and what he looks like. 

“I guess,” Prompto says shyly.

Gladio smiles. “Cool.”

Prompto’s quiet the entire time Gladio jogs with him. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Gladio that he’ll be stuck outside all night. He hopes Gladio will leave immediately after taking him home. He doesn’t want Gladio to know anything about him, it’s embarrassing enough that Gladio even remembers him well enough to do this for him.

Prompto’s not worthy, not yet; probably won’t ever be.

When Prompto stops outside of his empty house, he frowns, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly. Gladio stops too, and looks at Prompto expectantly, no clear intention of leaving.

“This it?” Gladio asks.

Prompto nods. “Yeah. Th-thanks. See you.”

“You sure you’re okay? Your parents home?”

Prompto nods again. “Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Alright, well, see ya,” Gladio says, getting ready to walk off.

Prompto huffs out a sigh of relief, walking up to his door. He hopes Gladio has left by this point, as he’ll have to sit on the porch for an undetermined amount of time until he gets his key.

“Hey,” Gladio calls from outside of his driveway.

Prompto spins, looking at Gladio with widened eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. He thought Gladio had left. “Um, yeah?”

“You’re locked out,” Gladio realizes. “Right?”

Well, there’s no sense in lying now. “Y-yeah. I’m okay!”

Gladio sighs. “When do your folks get home?” He shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Prompto doesn’t know how to answer that. Sometimes, they don’t come home at _ all _, away at some business meeting or conference that they forget to tell Prompto about. All he can do is shrug.

“You don’t know when they get home?”

“Uh, no. It’s… different most days,” Prompto explains. 

Gladio bites his lip, looking from Prompto, to the door, to the driveway, and then all around him. “Well, you can come chill with me ‘til they get home?”

Prompto freezes, eyes still wide. Hang out with someone like Gladio, a fifteen year-old no less? Prompto would make an idiot out of himself. Gladio’s only doing this to make fun of him, surely. He can’t embarrass himself like this.

“No!” Prompto yelps, sounding a lot harsher than he intended.

Gladio huffs out a laugh, raising his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Do you want me to call someone for you?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No, no, I’m okay--”

Headlights shine into the driveway then, and Prompto’s attention falls on his parents’ car pulling into the driveway, saving him from Gladio’s questions.

“There they are!” Prompto yells. “See ya!”

Gladio nods, but his amber eyes narrow. He backs away a little bit, but when Prompto’s parents cut the engine and step out of the car, he takes a step closer.

“What are you doing out here, Prompto?” his father asks.

“Forgot the key,” Prompto whispers back softly.

“You’d forget your own head next,” his mother says.

“Hey, I was kinda worried,” Gladio says from outside the driveway to his parents. “Maybe you could keep a spare key somewhere?”

Prompto freezes as his father raises an eyebrow. “Oh, he’ll be fine, he can just spend time somewhere else! It’ll remind him not to forget!”

Gladio’s frown deepens. “Hmm.” He looks as if he’s debating on saying something else, but then lets out a breath. “Alright, then. Catch you later, kid.”

With that, Gladio runs off, clearly not wanting to get involved.

“Who was that?” his mother asks.

Prompto shrugs. “I dunno, someone from school.”

“Ah. Well, we already ate before we left work, so there’s soup and other foods in the kitchen if you’re hungry,” his mother says before disappearing into her bedroom.

Prompto’s stomach grumbles audibly. He supposes soup won’t hurt. Even if he’s sick of soup, he’s run twice today. He remembers Gladio’s advice about needing to eat more on those days, so he knows he needs to eat it.

Prompto puts himself to bed not long after that, thinking of the fact that Gladio -- fifteen year-old, shield to the throne _ Gladiolus Amicitia -- _ walked him home tonight. He wonders if he’ll ever see Gladio again. 

Prompto makes a mental note to put his key in his backpack before he goes to school. He doesn’t want to risk embarrassing himself like this again.

\-----

Of course, his house key is the least of Prompto’s problems when he leaves school the next day. 

Prompto takes his usual way off of the school grounds, trying to avoid as many people as possible, including _ Noctis. _

Noctis has been nothing but kind to Prompto, in the handful of words they’ve exchanged in the classes they share, but Prompto just can’t risk being around the prince, not now. Not only is he a commoner, but he’s a loser, too, in so many ways. He’s come far since he started his weight loss journey, but he’s still not quite there yet.

Much to Prompto’s surprise, though, Noctis ends up taking the same way off of the school grounds. Prompto tries to avoid him, until several bullies end up blocking the alleyway that leads to the street.

This is a usual routine for Prompto -- he’s used to getting picked on and bullied, looking and acting the way that he does. Noctis, on the other hand, presents an entirely different problem when it comes to bullies. Sure, Prompto’s too scared to say hi to him, but it’s not like he can let a prince get into _ danger _. It’s Prompto’s fault these bullies are here to begin with, he can’t let Noctis get caught in the crossfire.

These are Prompto’s usual bullies, and they’re fourteen too, older than Prompto and Noctis by quite a bit.

“You know what time it is! Time to give me all your lunch money,” one of the bullies says to Prompto, eyes traveling up and down Prompto. “Not like you need it.”

A flash of hurt courses through him, and Prompto has to try not to cry. “I--I don’t have any.”

Noctis’s eyes are on Prompto’s face, he can feel it, but he can’t bring himself to meet Noctis’s gaze, especially not now.

“What about you, Your _ Highness?” _ another bully asks, approaching Noctis. “Don’t see any of your fancy bodyguards here. Hand it over. You’re rich, right?”

“Hey, leave him alone,” Prompto finds himself blurting stupidly.

Before Noctis can reply, a slightly older boy steps in front of Noctis. Prompto’s parallel to Noctis, so the boy is in front of him too. He recognizes him instantly as the boy who helps pick Noctis up from school every day. He doesn’t know his name, but he recognizes his light ash-blonde hair and thick rectangular glasses.

“Find someone else to pick on, won’t you?” Noctis’s older friend says. “That’s enough. What you’re doing is illegal, you know.”

Frowning at the fact that the fight is fairly even, the bullies start to get disinterested. They look at Noct’s older friend, then at Noctis and Prompto, and roll their eyes before walking off.

When they’re gone, Prompto forgets how to move.

“Are you alright?” the older boy asks, looking only at Noctis.

“I’m fine, Specs,” Noctis says, a sort of sadness to his tone that Prompto can relate to very well.

Prompto looks up at him just as the older boy -- ‘Specs’ -- looks at him, too. He freezes, petrified to even be _ looked _at by someone who looks so important.

“And yourself?” Specs asks, tone distant. “Do you have anyone I can call to take you home?”

Prompto doesn’t know what to say. He can feel Noctis’s eyes on him too, and Prompto unfreezes only so that he can run away, down the alley and onto the street as fast as he can without answering either of them. He trips once he rounds the corner of the street too fast, scraping his hand on the hard concrete. Embarrassed, he picks himself up and continues to run home, ignoring the sting on his knee and hands in favor of running away.

It’s probably not the coolest thing Prompto could have done, but he’s hoping by the time he works up the courage to _ really _ talk to Prince Noctis, he won’t be recognizable. Hopefully, Noctis didn’t even _ see _ him fall to begin with.

Prompto opens the door to his empty house with a sigh, heading into the bathroom to find a first aid kit. His parents haven’t really stocked up on bandages for him. He cleans his wounds and patches himself up the best he can with what little he has -- thankfully, he’s not bleeding _ much. _

As he searches his kitchen, he realizes his parents must have once again forgotten to go grocery shopping. He figures it’s okay -- he hasn’t been on his run yet, so he can get away with a salad for now. At least he _ has _ food. It’s not a big deal.

He remembers what the taller, older boy -- _ Specs, _ Noctis called him _ \-- _asked him; if anyone would pick him up that he could call. The boy he’s never talked to showed more care for his well-being than he remembers his parents having. He tries to push that thought away, not wanting to entertain that.

Prompto allows himself to cry, only for a little while, before heading out for his daily jog. He knows he’s too old to cry, but he supposes he can afford to be weak after the day he’s had.

\----- 

A week passes, and Prompto’s not seen Noctis, ‘Specs’, or even Gladio again. He supposes it’s better that way. He catches a glimpse of the back of Noctis’s head and Specs’s prying eyes _ one _time after school, and he avoids taking that way home for the rest of the week.

Prompto’s grateful it’s the weekend as soon as the last bell for school rings on that Friday. Despite looking forward to nothing other than being home alone all weekend, at least he won’t have to run or hide from anyone when he’s stuck at home.

The only thing at the front of his mind right now at the end of the day is his empty stomach. He’s barely had much to eat today, as his parents forgot to go grocery shopping to the extent that he has to really search his pantry to find anything edible. He’s a little weak from it, if he’s honest. Prompto usually gets a bit dizzy when he goes too long without eating, so he’s happy he can finally head home and try to find something to eat.

Prompto decides to take the long way off of the school grounds again -- he notices that he’s more likely to see Noctis and his older friends on Friday afternoons, which is something he wants to avoid entirely.

Prompto makes his way to the side alley again, ignoring the thought that he shouldn’t make his walk longer when he’s weak like this, when he’s stopped in his tracks by his usual bullies before he can even make it there.

“Don’t got royalty to protect you this time,” the same bully that demanded his lunch money last time says, gripping Prompto’s shirt hard enough to yank him forward.

Prompto prepares himself for the worst, when an adult walks up to the both of them, arms crossed. His piercing blue eyes appraise the bully’s, and Prompto notices that ‘Specs’ and Prince Noctis are standing behind him, too.

“So, you’re gonna beat up a kid that’s younger than you,” the man says with a deep voice, amusement in his tone. “Isn’t that kind of weak?”

The bully freezes, looking over at the man, looking slightly intimidated. “Marshal Leonis,” the bully says, bowing his head. “Sorry to bother you, sir.”

This isn’t the first time Prompto has seen this man around Noctis, and it’s not the first time Prompto’s seen him usher bullies away as well.

“I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologizing to,” the ‘marshal’ says. Prompto doesn’t know what a marshal is, but it _ sounds _ important. He nods pointedly at Prompto, finally locking his piercing gaze on him.

The bully sighs, clearly reluctant, before he says in a smaller voice, “I’m sorry.”

The marshal raises an eyebrow with amusement. “Sorry for what? Didn’t quite catch that.”

The bully bows his head lower. “Sorry for being mean.”

“Guess that’ll have to do, but try not to half-ass it next time,” the marshal says. “Now, get the hell outta here before I call your folks.”

The bully walks off dejectedly, and Prompto couldn’t have predicted this turn of events even if he tried. Still, being in the limelight like this, with all these important eyes fixated on him and _ pitying _ him _ , _ it’s almost more than he can take. He sets to run away, just like before, but he sways, the area around him spinning a little with his dizziness.

“Whoa, take it easy, kid,” the marshal says. “You alright?”

The marshal reaches out to steady Prompto, hands on his shoulders. The stress seems to peak, and Prompto’s legs give out from underneath him, the low blood sugar finally making its move. The last thing he feels is the marshal catching Prompto in his arms before consciousness leaves him.

Prompto wakes up in a hospital bed. He hasn’t been in a hospital since he broke his arm a few years ago. He doesn’t like hospitals. He spent far too much time here during that broken arm stint, as his parents were out of town and couldn’t come get him for hours (par for the course, really).

Prompto wonders how long he’ll be here this time.

Prompto looks around the hospital room, trying to ignore the needle in his right hand. His barcode tattoo is exposed, not something he likes to display readily to anyone; they must have removed his wristbands to put the IV in. Prompto instinctively puts his arm under the blanket to hide it further. No one needs any more reason to think he’s a freak than the already piling evidence.

“No one can get a hold of your parents,” a voice he recognizes as the marshal’s from earlier says from next to him. “Thought I could take you home instead.”

Prompto looks over worriedly as he realizes the marshal is sitting in one of the chairs next to the hospital bed. His eyes are fixated on Prompto, and he wonders if he got a glimpse at the barcode on his arm before he was able to hide it.

“Um, what happened?” Prompto asks, feeling even more pathetic than usual.

“Your blood sugar was too low,” the marshal explains. He’s silent for a moment, and then rephrases, “Not enough food in you, kid. When’s the last time you ate?”

Prompto feels himself start to flush with embarrassment, not really wanting to answer that. “Had a salad at l-lunch.”

“That’s it? Must’ve not been much. When’s the last time you ate before that?”

Prompto avoids the marshal’s gaze, reluctant to answer.

“That long, huh? Why don’t your parents feed you?” 

Prompto takes his free arm and rubs the back of his neck. “I--I feed myself, they go shopping and leave it there for me. They work a lot, so sometimes they forget to…” He stops himself, not wanting to give away too much.

“That’s not good,” he says. “I’ll have to talk with them. If you’re passing out because of this…”

“No! Don’t!” Prompto barks out nervously. “It’s my fault, I should’ve eaten this morning. I should go, I can just walk home--”

“Don’t you live pretty far from here? Take a break, kid. You can leave if you want to, but I’m going to take you home. Is that alright? My name is Cor. I’m the commander of the crownsguard. I help protect Prince Noctis, basically.”

“I know,” Prompto mumbles awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble for the prince.”

Cor smirks, shaking his head. “I ain’t here because of him. It’s okay to ask for help sometimes, kid. You’re Prompto, right?”

Prompto widens his eyes. “How’d you know?” He’s sure there’s probably some super secret list of everyone in Insomnia that Cor has access to -- that’s what important people like Cor have, right? 

Cor laughs. “Believe it or not, you and I go way back. C’mon, I’ll take you to a drive thru and we can talk about it. Sound good?”

Prompto chews on his bottom lip. If it gets him out of the hospital, he supposes it wouldn’t hurt to let Cor take him home. He’s a trusted adult. He can’t exactly resist a meal, either, especially when it’s unlikely his parents have found time for grocery shopping yet. 

“I--I guess so,” Prompto finally says.

“Good.”

Prompto makes sure that his barcode is hidden from view as he gets up from the hospital bed and follows Cor out to his car. It’s way too fancy, far nicer than any car that Prompto has ever been in. It _ looks _ like it belongs to the prince. Prompto wonders if it does.

“You can sit up front, if you want. Up to you,” Cor says as he slides into the driver’s seat.

Prompto takes the offer, sliding into the passenger’s seat next to Cor. He pushes his glasses up his nose before watching Cor carefully out of the corner of his eye. He makes sure to hide his barcode from Cor’s scrutiny -- he doesn’t know how to explain what it is even if Cor asked.

“You don’t have to hide that mark on your wrist,” Cor says, as if reading his thoughts. At this point, Prompto wonders if he _ can. _ “I know all about it.”

Prompto frowns in confusion, unable to stop himself from continuing to stare at Cor. “Huh?”

Cor laughs. “How much have your parents told you about when you were born?”

Prompto shrugs, confused by the question. “Not much. I just know they’re… not my birth parents, and I was rescued from something.”

“Yeah. Well, when you were a baby, you were in danger. So, yeah, you were rescued, and adopted by your parents, of course. I was one of the soldiers that found you. You’ve had that mark on your wrist even as a baby,” Cor explains. “I was the one who introduced your parents to you when you were a baby. That’s what I mean by us going back a long way.”

Prompto considers all of this. He doesn’t remember anything from when he was a baby, of course, nor does he remember a younger version of Cor rescuing him from anything. He doesn’t even know where he was rescued from, and Prompto isn’t sure he _ wants _ to know. 

“What does it mean?”

“The mark?”

Prompto nods shyly.

“Not quite sure about that. Gonna guess they were planning on raising you to be a soldier of some kind,” Cor scoffs. “Fucking terrible thing to do to a baby.” He looks over at Prompto warily. “Sorry for the language, kid.”

Prompto finds himself laughing. “It’s okay.” He reaches down to touch the barcode tattooed on his wrist. “I never knew what it meant. My parents _ said _I was rescued, but never told me about it.”

“I wonder why they’re not around much. They were pretty excited to have a kid when you were a baby. They don’t seem like they take real good care of you,” Cor points out as he drives into a restaurant with a drive thru.

“They’re just busy,” Prompto whispers, knowing that his parents are probably trying their best. _ Probably. _

Cor makes a noncommittal noise. “What do you want to eat, Prompto?”

Prompto’s stomach grumbles just looking at the menu options. “I--I don’t have any money.”

Cor laughs. “Not what I asked.”

“Cockatrice nuggets,” Prompto says finally, realizing Cor probably won’t take no for an answer. “And the side salad, maybe?”

Cor nods. “Good choice.” He orders for himself as well, and pays for Prompto’s meal before pulling into a parking spot to eat his own food. “Mind if I eat with you?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Go ahead, sir.”

“You can call me Cor, if you want,” Cor says. “Don’t have to be so formal.” He takes a bite of food. “I’m not creeping you out, am I? I’m not really, uh, good with kids. Of course, I took care of Noct when he was little, but it was from a distance. I swear, Ignis has done more for Noct than I have, little baby genius.” He laughs.

Prompto tilts his head confusedly. “Ignis?” 

Cor raises an eyebrow. “Surely, you know Ignis? Tall kid, ‘bout fourteen, glasses? Always attached to Noct?”

“I--I don’t really talk to them,” Prompto admits. He remembers the description well, however. “Specs?”

Cor laughs. “Yeah, that’s probably the name you would’ve heard from Noct, wouldn’t it?”

Prompto nods, wordlessly eating a cockatrice nugget.

“Why don’t you talk to them? Thought you were friends with His Highness,” Cor says. “He seems to know you pretty well.”

Prompto frowns, wondering why Cor thinks that. He’s barely said a handful of words to Noctis since they first met in school when they were little. Why would Noctis pretend to know him?

“I don’t know him,” Prompto mumbles. “He’s got better friends.”

“Actually, he doesn’t get along with many people. He—and Ignis—were worried about you,” Cor says. “Ignis told me you ran away when confronted with bullies last time. He expressed concerns about it. You know Gladio, too, he’s concerned about your home life.”

Prompto freezes a little, uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. The last thing Prompto wants is attention on himself, especially _ this _ kind of attention. He remembers Gladio trying to talk to Prompto’s parents that one night when he locked himself out of his house. He remembers Ignis asking if Prompto was alright, only for Prompto to run off and fall on his face in front of everyone. Noctis hadn’t said anything to Prompto’s face, but apparently, he talks about Prompto to others.

“Why?” Prompto finally asks, not knowing why such important people are even bothering to talk to him at all, let alone express _ concern. _

Cor sighs, crumpling his burger wrapper before tossing it in the bag. “Sometimes you can mistreat people by not paying attention to them at all. Don’t have to be hit or yelled at to be mistreated. Do you get that?”

Prompto bows his head nervously. He understands Cor’s words, but it’s just not something he really wants to think about. He knows, deep down, his parents _ care, _ but he’s just not sure to what extent. “My parents care, I think. They just… get busy.”

“Listen, when you have a kid, there’s no such thing as being too busy for ‘em,” Cor says. “When they took you in, they promised to take care of you. If they’re not doing a good job at that, you let me know, okay? Did you really forget to eat, or did they forget to feed you?”

Prompto’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest with the way it’s racing. “I, um… I didn’t have time to make anything.”

“That’s not your job. You’re, what, 12?” Cor asks. 

Prompto nods slowly. “Yeah.”

“You deserve better than this, is all I’m saying. Gladio told me you were locked out of your house, and your parents blamed _ you _ instead of hiding a damn key somewhere,” Cor says incredulously. “I’m not trying to turn you against anyone, I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.” He hesitates for a moment, like there’s something left unsaid that he’s afraid to say.

Prompto knows that Cor is right, but he isn’t sure what to do about it. “It’s okay,” he says. “I’ll be okay. Thanks for being so nice and getting me food.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Cor promises, driving out of the parking lot once he’s finished his fries. “Tell me where you live?”

Prompto tells him, and then goes quiet. The silence is a bit charged and uncomfortable, but that’s more Prompto’s fault than anything. Cor really seems like he’s trying to be friendly here, and Prompto can’t understand why.

Technically, Cor has known him since Prompto was a baby. That’s not something Prompto ever anticipated. Maybe he’s closer to the royal family than he ever thought he would be.

_ Noct was worried about me. _ Prompto will never wrap his head around that.

Cor arrives at Prompto’s house, driveway empty as usual. “Parents not home yet?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No. Thank you, sir-- Cor,” he corrects.

Cor laughs. “No sweat, alright? D’you know when they’ll get home? I want to talk with ‘em.”

Prompto bites his lip. “No, I don’t. But you… you don’t need to do that, I’m okay.”

“Well, yeah, you’re a tough kid, but just okay ain’t cuttin’ it, alright?” Cor says. “I’ll let you go, but if you ever need a place to stay, or just someone to talk to, call me, alright?” He reaches into the glove box, and pulls out a card with his name and number on it. “No pressure. Just worried.”

Prompto stares at the phone number with surprise. Cor has done more for Prompto these past few _ hours _than his parents have done in an entire year (or two), and he doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve such kindness.

“Why,” Prompto asks finally, “are you bein’ so nice to me?”

A look of sadness washes across Cor’s features. “Don’t need a reason to be nice, y’know. If you gotta know, though, I feel like I should be protecting you. I brought you here as a baby, it’s kinda my responsibility to make sure you’re safe. I was gonna…” He sighs. “Never mind. Just stay safe, alright, kid?”

Prompto’s curious to know what Cor was going to say, but he doesn’t want to push it, in case his parents come home. “Okay. Thanks.”

It’s one of the first times in a while that Prompto’s truly felt like he’s eaten more than just a little bit, so he works on some homework with a full stomach, happy to have a break from worrying even for a bit.

Prompto can’t stop thinking about what Cor said, about how mistreatment isn’t just yelling or hitting. He thinks about all the times that his parents have left him alone since he was really small. He thinks about how his parents don’t seem to care about his health progress or academic progress. They don’t ask him if he’s finished his homework or how his grades are. Prompto feels like a ghost haunting his own home, and he starts to wonder if this is even a home for him at all.

Prompto would feel guilty calling Cor if it wasn’t an emergency, but he wonders if Cor was actually serious about being there if he needed anything. It’s more than his parents have done for him in years.

Prompto thinks about the fact that even Noctis’s _ friends _worry about him. Gladio was genuinely concerned that night, and apparently ‘Ignis’ was concerned enough to tell Cor in the first place. As much as Prompto hates the attention of it all, he sort of feels, for the first time, that he’s not as alone in this as he thought previously.

By the time Prompto goes to bed, his parents still aren’t home, but he doesn’t care about that. Despite what happened, today was a good day. He likes knowing that there’s someone who might have his back—multiple someones. Maybe even Prince Noctis.

\-----

The next day after school, Cor shows up there again. He gives Prompto a smile, and opens the passenger side door for Prompto. It’s not a forced interaction, merely an invitation. Prompto looks over at Cor with slight surprise, but finds himself climbing into the seat anyway, happy to not have to walk several miles to get home.

“You eaten today?” Cor asks. “Want to stop and get something?”

Prompto can’t help but smile, a little easier to accept Cor’s generosity now that he expects it. “Yeah. Sure.” 

Cor feeds him, and takes him home. He lingers in the driveway a little longer, and tells Prompto he’ll see him tomorrow. 

Prompto is starting to feel like things are looking up.

\-----

A few weeks pass. Cor doesn’t drive Prompto home _ every _ day, but he does most days of the week. Prompto, at this point, has worked up the courage to not only wave to Prince Noctis but to Ignis and Gladio as well whenever they show up at the end of the day. Prompto’s comfortable calling Cor by his first name -- he doesn’t say ‘sir’ anymore, and that’s a huge step for him, at least.

Prompto has more energy to keep up with his runs, as Cor makes sure he’s fed on nights when his parents forget to go grocery shopping. Prompto hasn’t seen his parents in a week, but he finds it’s a little less lonely when the others are around.

One night, Cor exits the car with Prompto after he pulls into Prompto’s driveway. He lets Prompto out of the car, and then drops to his knee to be eye level with Prompto. There’s concern on Cor’s face, and the scrutiny makes Prompto feel a little shy.

“Hey, kid, are you alright?” Cor asks.

Prompto’s confused by the question -- nothing bad happened today, after all. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“When’s the last time you have seen your parents, longer than just a hello or goodbye?” Cor wonders.

Prompto avoids his gaze, knowing that if he lies, Cor will find him out. “I dunno. A month, I think.”

Cor lets out a soft sigh, shaking his head. “How do you feel about them?”

Prompto shrugs. “They’re okay, I guess.”

“I called your parents the other day,” Cor says. “It took me about a week and half to manage to get a hold of them.”

Prompto widens his eyes. “What did you say?”

“Relax, you’re not in trouble. I just asked if they would be alright with me taking you off their hands for a while. They’re fine with it—it wouldn’t really make much of a difference, would it?” Cor asks.

Prompto shakes his head, not sure what else to say.

“It’s up to you, though. You know, I’m not here to take anyone away from anyone, and it’s your life, but I really think you should think about staying with me for a few days. I mean, it wouldn’t just be with me -- I’d put you in a bedroom at the citadel. You’ll have kids your age -- Noctis, Gladio, Ignis -- some kids to play with. I’m not much of a parent, but… I’d at least make sure you have food and clothes.”

Prompto thinks about it. He shouldn’t be a burden to all those important people -- Prince Noctis, all the staff there, even Cor. It’s one thing to get a ride home from Cor, and a whole other thing for him to have to take _ care _ of Prompto. It’s a bit too much.

“You don’t have to do that,” Prompto says finally. “I shouldn’t even be there, I’m not real important or anything like that.”

“You don’t have to be important to deserve to be treated well, Prompto,” Cor says. “Can I be honest with you, kiddo?”

Prompto nods. “Okay.”

“Living at the citadel, dealing with my crappy parenting…” Cor cuts himself off to laugh. “That could’ve easily been your life from the start. When I found you, I almost took you in. I _ did _ take you in for a few weeks. I only then realized I knew nothing about taking care of a baby, and things were kinda complicated because I was so young, sleeping in the barracks -- not really a place for a baby, you know. King Regis offered to bunk you with Noct -- he was a baby at the time, too. It was then when we found a family that wanted to adopt you, and so I figured it’d be easier to just let you grow up normally.” He sighs. “Guess you didn’t grow up as normally as I would’ve hoped. I’m sorry, kid. It’s kinda my fault.”

Prompto had no idea that Cor took care of him when he was a baby. He doesn’t remember any of it, but he suddenly feels way closer to Cor than he thought he was. He reaches out to hug Cor, throwing his arms around Cor’s neck, not sure what else to do. “That’s not your fault! You were trying to be nice.”

Cor hugs Prompto in return, patting his back, letting out another sigh. “What I’m saying is… I want to make it up to you, y’know? Do you wanna spend a few days at the citadel? Plenty of food, clothes… anything you need.”

“Do I gotta wait to ask my parents? I don’t know when they’ll be home,” Prompto admits with a soft laugh.

Cor smiles. “‘Course not, I already asked ‘em. Try giving ‘em a call, though, if that makes you feel better. I’ll be in the car, alright? Give you some privacy. If you want me to shove off, just let me know.”

“No, that’s okay,” Prompto says. He heads inside to call his parents’ work phone, not expecting them to answer.

Prompto’s surprised when his mom picks up on the third ring. “Prompto? Are things alright?”

“Yeah, I, um… did Marshal Cor talk to you?” Prompto asks.

“Yes, he was very interested in taking care of you when we’re unable to be at home. We’ve met with him several times while you were at school,” she says. “Are you… wanting to go with him? It’s alright if you do.”

Prompto thinks about it. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Of course. I’ve been talking with your father, and we were thinking it might be best for you to stay with him. We know we aren’t as present as we should be. We took you in as a baby and promised Cor we’d look after you, and he’s concerned that you aren’t getting enough of that. So, what do _ you _ want, Prompto?”

Prompto feels like his mother should physically be here to have this conversation. He feels a little stung that his mother seems completely alright with just handing him off to someone else. Cor isn’t a stranger, of course, but it still hurts. It hurts Prompto to know that they’re completely fine with losing Prompto. He doesn’t even understand why he’s hurt by it -- it’s not like they’re here to begin with, _ ever. _

“I think I’ll stay with him for a while,” Prompto says, his betrayal fueling his words.

His mother sighs. “Alright, then, sweetie. I’ll be sure to check in with him every so often. I’ll see you when I see you?”

Prompto swallows the sadness he feels, realizing his mother didn’t even tell him that she loves him. “Okay.”

Prompto tries to breathe out the heavy emotion, ignoring the way his eyes sting with unshed tears. He packs a bag with his clothes, his camera, and a few comic books -- he doesn’t have much -- and walks out to the car.

Cor must sense the negative energy radiating off of Prompto. “Hey, you alright? Did you get a hold of your folks?”

Prompto nods. “I’m ready to go.” He doesn’t really want to talk about it. He feels so _ pathetic, _ like a waste of space. Not even his own parents care enough to love him.

“It’s okay to be upset,” Cor reminds him. “But okay. We’ll head out. You got everything?”

Prompto nods again, not using words this time. Cor allows the silence, apparently not wanting to push Prompto too far. Prompto’s happy for that. He stares out the window of the car, watching raindrops race down the window.

Prompto feels a bit alone, more than he has in months.

Prompto has never been to the citadel before. He’d never have any reason to until now. He still doesn’t quite feel like he belongs here. He sort of shrinks to Cor’s side as they walk through the entrance, feeling more like Cor’s shadow than a person.

“Sorry it took me so long to offer you a place here,” Cor says as they wind around the fancy hallways. “Had to get background checks done, fill out forms, meet with your parents and get parental permission, all of that. Just ‘cause I’m a guardian legally doesn’t mean I have any rights over your parents.”

Prompto feels guilty for being such a pain. He wonders why Cor is even bothering with this at all. “You’ve done way more for me,” he says, feeling embarrassed to even admit it.

There’s a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “Things are gonna get better from here on out, kid, okay?” Cor says.

Prompto lets out a sigh as they wait for the elevator to go to the proper floor. It doesn’t feel like things are getting better. He feels worse than ever, knowing that this is probably what his parents _ want. _ “I’m sorry,” he says.

“The heck are you sorry for?” Cor asks.

Prompto shrugs, avoiding his gaze. “For being here.”

Cor sighs, getting on his knee again to get eye level with Prompto. He puts the stop on the elevator. “Hey, look at me, kid.”

Prompto resists for a moment, but the gentleness in Cor’s voice intrigues him. He stares at Cor, and is surprised to find a soft expression instead of the usual intimidating hard one he normally sees. 

Once Cor gets Prompto’s attention, he starts again. “None of this is your fault. You don’t gotta apologize for being here, for existing, for being yourself. This is your home as long as you want it to be. Got it? I know it feels weird right now. Can’t imagine what you’re goin’ through. I’ve been living here since I was a kid too. You get used to it. Hell, you’ll even _ like _it. You’re gonna make some friends here, okay? And even if you don’t, they’ll be nice to you. No one’s gonna bully you here, or forget about you. Alright?”

Prompto knows that Cor is right. The fact that he even has to be here in the first place is a little embarrassing, but he knows things can only go up from here. He nods. “Okay.”

Cor laughs, smiling a little. “Okay.” He reaches out to ruffle Prompto’s hair. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

Prompto _ could _ talk a lot if he wanted to. He often feels guilty for such things -- he knows he can be too much sometimes. “Kinda.”

Cor laughs again, getting up from kneeling. “That’s alright.”

Cor leads Prompto down the hall, and a bedroom door opens as they walk past. Prompto instantly recognizes Noctis peeking through the door curiously, but he doesn’t look hostile. He lifts a hand to wave shyly at Prompto, and Prompto ducks his head, feeling a little too shy himself. He decides against being rude at the last minute, looking over his shoulder at Noctis and waving at him halfheartedly.

Noctis smiles at him. Prompto feels nervously happy, like maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

Ignis pops up behind Noctis, tugging on his arm to lead him back in the room. Noctis whines a little, but lets Ignis guide him back into his room, the door closing behind them. Ignis didn’t look angry, but Prompto’s nervous he upset him nonetheless. He is, after all, trespassing on _ their _ territory.

“Alright, this room here at the end of the hall is empty, and it’s yours for as long as you want it -- that includes forever,” Cor says as he walks in, turning on the light. “All the sheets and stuff are washed, closet is yours to hang up all your clothes…” Cor turns and looks at the tiny bag in Prompto’s hand. “Okay, maybe we need to take you to get some new clothes. If you get hungry, I’ll show you where the kitchen is, and they’ll make you anything you want. I get done with crownsguard duty around five, so if you want to eat with me in the evenings, we can do that, too. Bathroom’s just down here.”

Prompto can’t believe his eyes. This room is _ huge -- _ it’s more fit for royalty than just Prompto. The ceilings are high, the bed has a canopy over it, and the adjoining closet and bathroom are bigger than his entire bedroom back at home. Cor mentioning personal chefs and buying new clothes starts to overwhelm him, not with _ guilt _ this time, but with gratitude. This suddenly seems all too real now.

Prompto’s living in a _ palace _ . He can hardly wrap his head around it. He can’t believe he went from his parents practically treating him like a stranger to someone like Cor letting him sleep in a bedroom that’s not even very far away from _ Prince Noctis _himself.

The tears that threatened to spill from earlier overflow. Prompto lets out an embarrassing sob, dropping his bag on the ground in favor of covering his face, as if it would somehow hide the fact that he’s crying from someone as brave as Cor.

“Oh, shit,” Cor blurts, rushing across the room. He kneels again, only to wrap his arms around Prompto. “It’s okay, buddy. It’s gonna be okay. What’s up?”

Prompto buries his face in Cor’s shoulder, letting himself be hugged. He can’t remember the last time he shared a hug, and it feels nice. “I--I don’t--” Prompto starts, not knowing how to use words, he’s crying so hard.

Cor hugs him tighter. “It’s alright. I know it’s a lot. I wish I could put you somewhere that’s a little less… well, y’know, but it’s alright, okay? I’m here. We’re gonna have a good time, alright? Is there something I can do? Do you want some ice cream?”

Prompto sniffles as Cor pulls away to look at him. He shakes his head. “I’m… I’m okay.”

“You don’t gotta be,” Cor promises. “Most adults can’t handle this shit. You’re just a kid, okay? It’s alright to cry about it.”

Cor’s words are comforting, and that only makes it worse. Prompto sobs again, realizing that he’s not quite sure how to take up space like this. “I just don’t get why they didn’t want me.”

“Hey, cut that out, alright? You _ are _ good enough. You just got stuck with shitty parents. But you don’t have to deal with it anymore, okay? You can stay here as long as you want, and I can’t pretend I know everything about being a father, but… well, not that you have to pretend I’m a _ father _, but--”

Prompto reaches up to wipe his face on his hand, blinking at Cor in surprise. “You could be like a dad?”

“Well, yeah, but I mean, I get that might be a little weird. I can be whatever you want! A dad, a friend, stepdad, cool uncle…” Cor laughs. “We’re both gonna be a little confused for a while, okay? But at least we can figure it out together.” He ruffles Prompto’s hair again. 

Prompto nods, feeling a little better. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Cor agrees. “How are you doing?”

Prompto shrugs. “I’m-- I’m okay. Thanks, Cor.”

“No sweat. Now, I don’t know about _ you _, but I could really go for some ice cream. We can go down and get some. Always helps me feel better. How ‘bout it?” Cor asks with a smile.

Prompto really shouldn’t. He’s trying to eat healthy, but he’s been doing pretty well with his runs lately, so he figures a little ice cream won’t hurt. “Okay.”

“Cool.”

Cor leads him down where the kitchens are, and shows Prompto how to ask for certain kinds of food. The chefs greet him with smiles and polite words, seemingly happy to give them anything they ask for. Prompto’s never experienced anything like it.

Prompto asks for strawberry ice cream. It’s been such a long time since he’s had anything like that.

As soon as they sit down with their bowls, there’s a commotion near the entrance to the kitchens. Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis walk in. Gladio is wearing a smirk, Noctis looks simply curious, and Ignis appears reserved but not unfriendly, pushing his glasses up his nose as he looks over at Prompto with a subtle sort of interest.

“You guys havin’ ice cream and didn’t tell us?” Gladio asks, getting some of his own.

Cor looks over his shoulder at the three boys. “Did His Highness eat with His Majesty yet?”

“He did,” Ignis answers for them. “Noct wanted to say hello to our new guest.”

Cor looks over at Prompto. “Is that alright?”

Prompto starts playing with his ice cream with his spoon, drawing little circles in it. “Uh huh.”

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio all get their bowls of ice cream before walking over to join them. Noctis sits next to Prompto, and Prompto feels his heart start to race. Ignis and Gladio sit across from them, next to Cor.

“Hey, kid, long time no see,” Gladio says, still smirking. “Glad you could get here.”

“Hi,” Prompto says shyly.

“Yes, we were a little worried,” Ignis says, his accent unlike anyone else’s in the room -- it makes him sound far older than just fourteen, but Prompto’s intimidated by his age regardless. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Prompto.”

Prompto looks up at Ignis, a little surprised. “How’d you know my name?”

“I remember you from when we were little,” Noctis says, his voice quieter than the rest of them -- shyer, too. “I always try to say hi, but you run away before I can. I don’t think you like me very much.”

“Noct,” Ignis starts, a frown settling on his face.

Prompto looks over at Noctis. He’s avoiding Prompto’s gaze, looking at his ice cream with a sad look in his eyes. He didn’t want Noctis to think he didn’t _ like _ him, not at all. In fact, it’s the opposite, and Prompto can’t believe that he made himself look so mean.

“I like you,” Prompto promises, his words tumbling from his lips without permission. “I was just scared _ you _ didn’t like _ me _.”

Noctis looks up, surprised. “Why?”

Prompto thinks about the question, and finds himself laughing shyly. “I--I don’t know.”

“That’s dumb,” Noctis says bluntly.

“I know.” It _ is _ dumb, if Prompto’s honest. 

“Hey, nerd, be nice,” Gladio warns.

“I just don’t think I’m good enough, I guess,” Prompto admits, his voice quiet.

“You seem fine to me,” Ignis says.

Prompto’s shocked by the words coming from Ignis of all people. He looks over at Ignis to find him smiling, pushing his glasses up his nose again as he looks back at Prompto. 

“Yeah, nothin’ wrong with you,” Gladio insists.

Prompto doesn’t know why he deserves such kindness from either of them, but both of them is almost too much.

“Oh, um… thanks.”

Noctis nudges Prompto, nodding with a smile. “Yeah. I saw your comic collection a few months ago. I wanted to ask if you wanted to trade, but you ran away from me again,” Noctis says with a playful giggle. “Now you can’t run away from me.”

Cor says nothing during this entire exchange, but there’s a tiny smile on his face.

Prompto can’t help but laugh again, still in a bit of shock that Noctis even cares about him like that. “I guess not.”

“So, you stayin’ here for good?” Gladio asks. “Now Noct _ really _won’t leave you alone ‘bout comics.”

“I’ve got all the limited editions,” Noctis says. “I can show you when you’re done, if you want.”

“Try to give him some room, Noct,” Ignis says softly.

Noctis ducks his head. “Sorry.”

Prompto doesn’t _ want _ Noctis to give him some room. Prompto has been spending all this time eating healthy and jogging every day in order to be _ worthy _ enough to talk to Noctis. He had no idea that Noct wouldn’t care about that at all. 

“I wanna see them,” Prompto says immediately.

Noctis looks up, smiling. “You do?”

Prompto nods. “I never can get the limited ones. I got some secondhand ones for my birthday, though! I can show you.”

Noctis’s smile widens. “Cool! You can… borrow mine too, if you want to read ‘em.”

Prompto looks at him with shock. “You’d… be okay with letting me do that?”

Noctis shrugs. “Why wouldn’t I? You seem cool.”

_ Cool. _ Noctis thinks he’s _ cool. _ The Prince of Lucis thinks that he’s _ cool. _ Prompto never would’ve guessed that in a million years. Everything seems like a dream right now.

“_ After _ homework. You still haven’t finished those last three pages,” Ignis insists with an exasperated huff.

“Eh, do it in the morning,” Gladio says with a grin.

Ignis turns to glare at Gladio. “Stop that.”

Prompto can’t help but laugh at Gladio and Ignis’s antics. They both turn to look at Prompto, Ignis appearing sheepish and Gladio smug.

“Sorry, Prompto. His Highness is a bit lax with homework,” Ignis says tiredly. “We’re happy to have you, though.”

Prompto smiles. “What kinda homework?”

Noctis sighs. “Science.”

“Oh! I love science! I can help,” Prompto says.

Noctis grins. “Really?”

“_ Help _ , not _ cheat, _ Noct,” Ignis reminds Noctis.

Noctis looks a little more dejected, but firmly responds, “It’s not _ cheating.” _

“Looks like you’ll at least find a place doing the prince’s homework,” Gladio teases. “Ignis stopped doing it for him this year.”

“Worry about your own homework first,” Cor says to Prompto with a laugh. “All of you should.”

“Mine’s already finished,” Ignis states.

“Eh, mine’s kinda optional,” Gladio says.

Cor rolls his eyes. “I find that hard to believe.”

Gladio shrugs. “I got training tomorrow. Speaking of,” he says, his eyes falling on Prompto, “I was thinking now that you’re here we could grab some runs together, since we see each other almost every day anyway.”

Prompto nearly chokes on ice cream, if that’s even possible. “Me?”

“Yeah, you. These nerds won’t run with me,” Gladio scoffs.

Ignis frowns. “I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio teases sarcastically. “So, what about it, Prompto?”

Prompto can’t help but smile. He’s never had a running buddy before. Sure, there was the guy he said hi to in the mornings, and on occasion, Gladio would say hi as well, but never someone to run the _ entire _time with. 

“Yeah, sure!” 

Gladio nods. “Cool. Alright, I’m off.”

“Have you told your father where you’re going tonight, Gladio?” Cor asks.

“Duh,” Gladio says, but effectively jogs out of the room to avoid further Cor questioning. 

“C’mon, you wanna check out my comics now?” Noctis asks once Gladio leaves, tugging on Prompto’s arm.

Prompto blinks in surprise from all the attention. “Oh, uh, sure!” 

“Hey, hey, hey, hold on a sec,” Cor says, waving for them to halt. He looks at Prompto. “D’you need anything else tonight, Prompto? Had enough food? Got a toothbrush, all that?”

Prompto nods, in a hurry to spend time with Noctis. “Uh huh. I’m okay.”

“Alright, well. Don’t stay up too late, and I’ll be there in the morning to take you all to school.”

Noctis frowns. “You don’t usually do that.”

“Well, get over it, I’m doing it now,” Cor says.

“I’ll be certain they get enough sleep,” Ignis says.

Cor laughs. “You get some, too, Ignis.”

Ignis snorts. “I’ll try.”

Noctis doesn’t have time to listen to them, apparently, as he’s already gripping Prompto’s forearm excitedly and leading them out of the kitchen. Ignis follows behind, hands in the pockets of his pants as they head up toward the bedrooms.

Prompto’s bedroom, he soon learns, is small compared to Noctis’s--and Prompto’s bedroom is _ huge. _ Noctis’s bedroom is pretty much the size of Prompto’s parents’ house, if he’s honest. There’s huge bookshelves filled with books, movies, comics, and games. Noctis has a bed that can easily fit four adults, let alone just a kid. His closets and bathroom take up the size of a normal bedroom. Prompto can’t help but stare at it in awe. 

“I remember that feeling,” Ignis says teasingly, playfully elbowing Prompto. “You might want to close your mouth, though, a bug might fly in.”

Prompto remembers to pick his jaw up off the floor, looking at Ignis sheepishly. He finds the slightly older boy is smiling at him fondly, with none of the stubbornness reserved for Gladio from before. It makes Prompto feel safe -- welcome, even.

“Over here’s all my comics,” Noctis says.

Prompto nearly gasps when he sees a game sitting on Noctis’s shelf. He hovers his hand over it, not wanting to touch anything without permission. “How do you _ have _ this?” Prompto demands. “It’s not even out yet!”

“I get them in advance ‘cause I can’t really go out and buy them,” Noctis explains. “My dad gets them for me.”

Prompto’s suddenly reminded of who Noctis is, and his father, king of the entire country. He nods. “Right, I forgot.”

Noctis laughs. “No one’s ever forgotten who I am before.” He elbows Prompto. “Go on, you can touch it. I mean, we can play it, too. That’s probably more fun.” He giggles.

Prompto grins. “Really?”

“Duh!” Noctis says, grabbing it off the shelf.

“Only for a little while,” Ignis reminds them. “We all have school in the morning, after all.”

“Just for a bit, Specs,” Noctis whines, sitting on the bed. He pats the space next to him. “C’mon, Prompto.”

Prompto smiles, hoping he doesn’t start to cry like a baby. His heart feels so full, and for the first time today, he forgets why he felt bad in the first place. 

The game is even better than Prompto thought it would be from the commercials.

When Prompto’s character dies once more, Noctis snatches the controller. “My turn!” 

Prompto can’t help but smile as he watches Noctis play the game, laughing and yelling at the screen. He likes Noctis, he realizes. He’d make a really good friend. 

Noctis groans when his character dies too. “Crap.” He looks over at Prompto. “What’cha staring at?”

Prompto forgot he’s staring, honestly. He looks away, his cheeks heating up with blush. “Nothin’.”

Noctis laughs at the answer, making a funny face at Prompto before tossing him the controller. “You can sleep over in here if you want. We can play all night. Specs will go to bed soon.” He whispers the last part.

“I heard that,” Ignis says, sighing from behind a laptop screen. “You’ve got a test tomorrow, Noct, it’ll be my head if you fail it.”

“C’mon, I _ never _have friends over,” Noctis groans.

Prompto’s heart dwells over the term. _ Friends. _ Noctis considers Prompto a _ friend. _

“What am I, chopped liver?” Ignis asks, locking eyes with Prompto to roll them dramatically.

Prompto can’t help but laugh at Ignis’s antics. As scary as Ignis seems to be, he also seems to have a playful side, and a sweet one for Prompto, at least. 

“Yeah, but you’re no fun,” Noctis says, sticking his tongue out at Ignis.

Ignis gasps in faux offense before standing up from the desk in the corner of Noctis’s room. “Well, now you’ve done it. Give me the controller.”

Prompto has only really known these guys for a day, but he can’t help but feel like he’s witnessing something rare when Ignis sits on the bed between them. Ignis doesn’t die in game once, clearing the chapter easily.

“Why do you wanna be boring when you’re this good at gaming?” Noctis says, snatching the controller back.

“He’s not boring,” Prompto whispers.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis says with a smile. “I have papers to write. In two years, you’ll understand when you’re taking these classes as well.”

“You’re not even taking classes for your age,” Noctis points out.

Ignis’s smile widens, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Fair enough.”

Noctis ends up falling asleep about three more chapters in. Prompto continues to play for one more chapter. Ignis looks up from his laptop after a while, and laughs at Noctis’s sleeping form.

“I should’ve guessed that would happen soon,” Ignis says. 

Prompto looks at Noctis lying next to him, sleeping soundly. “Is that normal?”

“More or less,” Ignis says. He checks the time. “You don’t have to head to bed just yet if you don’t want to.”

Prompto raises both of his eyebrows. “But you said only a little while.”

Ignis raises a finger to his lips. “It can be our little secret, between friends, of course.”

Affection floods through Prompto. _ Friends. _ He has more than _ one _ friend. He can’t help but smile. “Okay, Ignis.”

Ignis chuckles, returning to whatever paper he’s writing on his laptop. Prompto plays another chapter, then yawns, eyelids drifting as he slumps on the bed next to Noctis.

“He did invite you to sleep over,” Ignis whispers. “You may, if you’d like, but I understand if you’d rather have some space. He’s just excited to finally get to speak with you.”

Prompto’s tired eyes widen a little. “_ Me? _”

Ignis’s eyebrows rise in surprised amusement. “Yes, you. You should be kinder to yourself. I did mean what I said earlier. We’re happy to have you here.”

Prompto doesn’t quite understand why Ignis is being so sweet. “Thanks,” he whispers.

Noctis shifts next to him, groaning tiredly as he flips onto his stomach mid-sleep, his head resting against Prompto’s shoulder.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid you’re stuck now,” Ignis teases.

Prompto can’t help but giggle as he realizes that the prince fell asleep on _ him _ of all people. “I guess so.”

“I’ll let you two get some sleep,” Ignis says. “Goodnight, Prompto. Are you feeling alright?”

Ignis sort of reminds Prompto of a parent instead of someone only two years Prompto’s senior, but it works somehow. “I’m okay. Are you okay?”

Ignis, for some reason, laughs at the question. “I’m perfectly fine, thanks.”

“G’night,” Prompto whispers.

Ignis nods, leaving the room and shutting off the light. Noctis shifts a little more, burrowing his head further against Prompto’s shoulder as his arm lies on top of Prompto’s. He’s not really used to being so close to someone, especially while sleeping (unless if you count all of his stuffed chocobos). Prompto finds that he enjoys it, though, the warmth his new friend brings.

Prompto falls asleep easily after that.

\-----

Prompto finds that a routine is easy to fall into, much easier than he thought living in the citadel would be. Weeks pass. Prompto wakes up nearly every morning to jog with Gladio, learns a thing or two about making a healthy breakfast with Ignis (and often the royal chefs, as well), heads to school with Cor (or whoever drives Noctis to school that morning), and then heads back with Noctis as well.

Noctis and Prompto have played their way through nearly half of Noctis’s video game library, not to mention Prompto’s read through his entire comic collection. Prompto sleeps in Noctis’s room more nights than not, and on occasion helps Noctis with homework. 

Cor, of course, is a better parent than Prompto ever expected to deserve. Cor buys him clothes, asks about his homework and grades, makes sure he’s adjusting well, and even keeps in touch with Prompto’s parents to update them on Prompto (he usually has to leave a message). 

When the bullies return to harass Prompto whenever Cor isn’t around this time, Noctis is at his side on _ purpose _. Gladio and Ignis immediately step in front of them, making sure to include Prompto in their protection as well. Prompto is floored that they don’t even seem to think twice about it.

Prompto doubts he’ll see those bullies again, but even if he does, he knows he has friends at his side. 

(Also, Ignis can be really scary if he wants to be. Prompto had no idea such a lanky kid could be so menacing. Prompto reminds himself not to ever get on Ignis’s bad side.)

\-----

Prompto’s parents sign off on the official guardianship for Cor after six months. To Prompto, it felt like a week. Cor tells him that’s a good thing. (Ignis agrees.)

\-----

** _ EIGHT YEARS LATER _ **

“Prompto!” Cor calls from the lobby of the citadel.

Prompto shoves Noctis with a grin as he runs over to Cor. “What’s up, Dad?”

“Do you have everything for the trip to Altissia?”

“Hell yeah! Got everything, even my camera! My memory card’s gonna be _ so _ happy, for realsies,” Prompto says with a wistful sigh. 

“Including your uniform?”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah, for sure! And my weapons. You just here to get on my ass, or what?” 

Cor gives him a stern look. “Just ‘cause I’m your father, doesn’t mean you don’t have a responsibility to the crown.”

Prompto rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “I _ know _ , I _ know. _ Noct’s perfectly safe with me! Plus we’ve got Iggy and Gladio to keep my ass in line, don’t worry.”

“I’m aware of that. But make sure you stay with His Highness, okay? He trusts you with his life,” Cor reminds him.

“I know, Dad! He’s safe with me,” Prompto promises. “Didn’t do all that training for nothin’! Got all these muscles now.” He laughs teasingly, flexing dramatically.

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Cor says with a laugh. “I’ll be busy with the treaty, so I won’t see you on your way out, probably. _ You, _” Cor pulls Prompto into a hug, “need to be safe. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. Don’t put yourself in unnecessary danger.”

Prompto snickers, hugging Cor back, affection for his father starting to overwhelm him as he takes this new chapter of his life. “Ain’t that kinda my job…?”

“I said _ unnecessary _ danger,” Cor reminds him teasingly. “I love you.”

Prompto pulls back slightly to look at Cor, smiling gently. “I love you too, Papa Bear! I gotta go, the guys wanna have a last night party at Noct’s before the road trip.”

Cor shakes his head fondly, reaching out to ruffle Prompto’s hair like he always does. “Be safe, kiddo. I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, I can’t cry in front of the fellas,” Prompto whispers. “Bye. I’ll see you after the wedding in Altissia?”

Cor nods. “You got it.”

Noctis runs up from behind, flicking the back of Prompto’s ear. “C’mon, dude.”

Gladio elbows Prompto. “Gotta give your dad a kissy bye-bye?”

Cor raises an eyebrow. “You do remember who I am, right?”

Gladio stiffens, but snickers. “Of course, sir.”

Ignis places his hand on the small of Prompto’s back comfortingly. “We’ll take excellent care of Prompto while we’re away, Marshal.” He looks over to give Prompto a teasing smirk.

Prompto flushes under Ignis’s handsome gaze. “C’mon, guys, you’re embarrassing me. Let’s go! Iggy’s food ain’t gonna eat itself!”

Cor smiles at him. “Take care, kid.”

Prompto doesn’t know how he managed to get lucky enough to have such an amazing father and friends along with it, but he’ll be forever grateful for it. His future’s just beginning, and it’s already as bright as it can be.

**Author's Note:**

> (prompto voice) you are my daaaad you're my dad! boogie woogie woogie
> 
> I KNOW THERE'S A WHOLE LOT OF PROCESS TO ADOPTION That i sort of allude to but don't detail out, don't hate me for that lmao i just wanted to focus on tender bits really  
i hope you enjoyed this drabble!! i love the concept of dad cor ;-;  
ANYWAY pls commission [Scarlett!](https://twitter.com/katyscarart), her art is a joy and she has blessed me w so many beautiful pieces of art  
here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/) TOO


End file.
